


[翻譯]渴望丶占有丶征服(下)R18 part1

by Ratouin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文:https://archiveofourown.org/works/675696<br/>第一部分H，含捆绑丶蒙眼，请确认可以接受再点开</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯]渴望丶占有丶征服(下)R18 part1

他粗暴地扯开亚瑟湿透的上衣，兴奋而颤抖地伸出手，带着薄茧的指尖滑过对方结实的胸膛，感受着柔滑的皮肤，全然忘记自己一度坚持的伴侣原则，专心致志的碰触着他曾经认为不具吸引力的男人；亚瑟的身躯有着相当漂亮的曲线，象牙白的色泽在灯下看起来梦幻而魅惑，身材虽然不像他一样强壮却精瘦而紧实──阿尔突然有些忌妒──他迟疑地将手掌放在亚瑟的胸膛，慢慢地抚摸丶滑至没有一丝赘肉的腹部，惊异於那包裹着肌肉的皮肤是如何的柔软而具有弹性，光滑的几乎与女人毫无二致，他的手指轻轻擦过亚瑟胸上的蓓蕾，并且饶有兴趣的开始搓揉丶扭转丶拧捏着尖尖的突起，在激起对方无力的抗拒时更加恶劣的加重了力道，惹得半昏迷的亚瑟发出不舒服的呻吟，但本该是恼人的声音此刻却变得诱人而危险，他弯下身将被玩得红肿的乳首含入口中，用力的吸吮直到身下的人发出了痛苦的喘息，他感觉到肩膀上一阵软弱而无用的推拒，而这压倒性的力量差距使阿尔感受到了无与伦比的愉悦，他的手游移至亚瑟下腹，尝试伸进对方的裤头但受阻於系的过紧的皮带，他没有耐性的直接解开了钮扣，拉开内裤直接探到了私密处，不断地摸索挤压着已经有些抬头的欲望，急切地想要听到亚瑟充满情欲的呻吟  
在亚瑟的护花使者赶来前尽速解决的念头催促着阿尔，他加快了手上的节奏，引的亚瑟发出了窒息般地呜咽，他不安地转动头颅，眼睛却仍没有睁开，阿尔持续激烈而没有克制地啃咬着他的乳首，而此时从头际传来的一阵拉扯让他痛乎出声，他逼不得以的离开已然红肿的挺立，发出了羞耻而响亮的吸吮声  
──不够，远远不够  
他伸出另只手，曲起拇指和食指玩弄着另边被忽视的小点，他一边动作一边观察着亚瑟的表情和他嘴里吐出不成调的语句，手掌把玩着对方的脆弱，他灵巧的按压，大拇指沿着轮廓打转，时不时的辗过已经分泌出液体的顶端，恶意的摩娑上头的小孔，力道实在称不上温柔。

「快….快…快….」阿尔喃喃的催促，焦躁而狂急的凌虐着亚瑟已经充血的红肿，  
受不了这样粗鲁的对待，亚瑟虚弱地扭动身体，想要脱离对方掌控，甜腻夹杂着哽咽的哭音从他喘息的唇中溢出，汗水滴至因为情欲而呈现粉色的完美胴体上闪闪发亮，纵使那里有一些不该出现的伤疤，却也只是让他的躯体看起来更加…..美丽，阿尔对他的贪欲像是火山炽融的岩浆，在血管里奔腾喧嚣

一瞬间，他似乎理解了法兰西斯的热情和狂热，他渴望得到所有法兰西斯所得到的，他模糊的想着，这些是不是就是法兰西斯每次在拥有亚瑟时能够享受的感官体验，但不同的是，那时的亚瑟必然是清醒而有意识地回应着对方，他们确实的拥有彼此──阿尔在一瞬间感到了愤恨嫉妒，但他很快地就之抛到脑後，现在才察觉到这些已经太晚了。

亚瑟仍然无法睁开他的眼睛，严重的酒醉使他神智昏迷，他唯一能做的就只是不停的将头转至反方向，试图逃脱阿尔在他身上的肆虐，他盲目地推着压在自己身上的男人，对方四处游走的手让他的呼吸急促，破碎的吟哦透过乾涩的喉咙涌出，在阿尔热切而猛烈的侵略中，无法克制的低喘开始变调，不自觉带上了色欲的嗓音让阿尔更加急迫

即使推拒自己的力量是如此的微弱，阿尔仍然对於亚瑟的反抗感到烦躁，年轻的国家不太情愿地忽视了所谓的正义，扯下了自己的皮带绑住亚瑟的手腕和上臂并高举过头，吊在墙上的挂钩，在确保不会松脱後，他又解下了领带，蒙上他几乎已经阖上的眼睛  
在了解到自己被进一步束缚而更加无法动弹的亚瑟惊骇的连连抽气，他不停的摇头却没能阻止阿尔的动作，当下身衣物被尽数解除时他几近无法克制地颤抖，这一切几乎使他崩溃，他开始做出无声的恳求，却因为阿尔不断地爱抚喘的上气不接下气。

阿尔对於亚瑟在他疼爱下逐渐昂起的欲望和扭动的臀部感到满意，他调整两只手的位置以便於进行所谓的”手部工作”，他对於前殖民祖国全然勃起的欲望感到惊奇，几滴汗水从他的下巴低落，了解到那尺寸显然比自己的还要大上几吋的事实时让他有些紧张的咽了一口口水，他感到有些挫败和一点都不想承认的难堪。

当回忆起当初独立战争得胜时，他奚落与他敌对的亚瑟的那句话，阿尔差点没昏厥过去  
「You used tobe so big」

而现在……虽然事後想起这些十分奇怪，但看来他仍有一些”成长”的空间，不过这些小挫折不会减去他对身下仍在试图挣扎的英/国/人的兴致

阿尔稍稍撑起身子，他从来没有和一个男人做过，但所接触的大量资讯已足以让他知道每个步骤，他将自己笼罩於喘息不已的亚瑟上方，晶莹的汗珠顺着挺秀的鼻子滴落，脸颊因为情事而酡红艳丽，眉头因不适而紧紧蹙起，看着眼前的情景让阿尔下身更加胀痛坚硬，他不再等待，解下了自己的裤子并且将发颤的亚瑟拉向自己，让他跨坐在身上，阿尔的身体因为兴奋而颤栗冒汗，他捞起被扔在一旁的牛仔裤，在口袋找到了一个润滑剂，那是法兰西斯塞给亚瑟的礼物，提醒他”随时”做好准备，阿尔不禁为这个事实感到无比讽刺，但他没有做出多馀的反应，出於莫名的厌恶，他心不在焉而随便的涂抹了自己的下身几下，随即在手上挤出相当丰富的量，一下子探进了三根指头，突如其来的侵入让亚瑟发出痛苦的嘶声，拼命扭动想要阻止对方的侵犯

当一切准备就绪後，阿尔瞟了一眼手表确认时间，十五分钟过去了，法兰西斯仍然没有给他任何回应，尽管如此，他仍然必须把握时间，对於一个超级英雄而言，快速完成这件事情简直一如反掌

不再多做前戏，阿尔将自己忍耐多时的欲望深深地埋入对方体内，亚瑟因为这猛力的冲击而被推後，剧痛让他无法克制住的发出一声哭喊，被粗暴地进入让泪水迅速地汇集，沿着他的脸颊滴落，瞬间被包覆的温暖和紧致让阿尔不住粗喘，他稍稍停下动作，试图从因为快感而产生的白光晕眩中恢复，从未有过的感受让身心此刻都叫嚣着要拥有更多，於是他开始──慢慢地抽出在大力的进入，再次得到颠簸中欲仙欲死的极乐，在调整姿势的同时，他更加用力的固定住身上人的臀部，一下比一下激烈的动作，显然他在某次撞击到了对方的敏感点，让亚瑟发出了从未想像过的呻吟，他觉得这只会出现在那些扭曲而疯狂的梦境，几乎可以确信这充满情欲的声音会长时间的纠缠他每个夜晚，而每次都能激起一股电流窜过背脊扩至全身，然後让他达到高潮，奔流的血液要求猛烈而炽热的索取，他深深的吸了口气，犹豫的将已经起雾的镜片拿下，然後再度一遍又一遍的将自己狠狠埋进让他疯狂的温暖甬穴，随着他不受控制的速度和近乎暴虐的力道，亚瑟再也无法控制自己，那阿尔现在看来是如此美好的嘴唇不住的扇阖，发出悦耳的呜咽和呻吟。

阿尔觉得自己的世界只剩下他身上的男人，而他再也不是阿尔认知中的亚瑟，他已然变成了一个漂亮而性感的躯体，那些哭泣的表情和因为愤怒而染上红晕的脸颊如今对他而言都有了不同的意义……而现在那双薄唇因为自己有力的突入而正在吐出诱人的喘息……  
他的汗水滴落在亚瑟如玉的身躯，滑过的水痕让泛着粉色的肤色更加润泽，当了解到亚瑟从里到外都彻底地被他占有丶掠夺，一股前所未有的满足和成就感油然而生，他有些病态的觉得自己在某种程度上对亚瑟做出了报复

既然已经沦陷了就更加彻底的堕落吧

阿尔倾身咬住眼前鲜红的挺立，手掌沿着对方的背部而下，强迫亚瑟更大幅度的展露身体以便他更深入丶用力的探索，每一下的动作都让束缚亚瑟的钩子剧烈的摇晃，不停被触碰着敏感点让他不由自主地拱起了背，辗转的索吻和交缠逐渐将两人带上了高潮的临界点  
亚瑟隐忍而压抑的啜泣声在这封闭的空间交织回荡，传进阿尔的心中掀起滔天巨浪，几乎使他缴械投降，他的身体就像个极具吸引力的容器，让他越陷越深丶心里只剩下对他的渴望，他用力地咬着已经被凌迟不堪的乳首，让身上人痛得尖叫出声，他感觉到对方不自觉收紧的内壁，导致媚肉更加贪婪的缠上了在体内冲撞的凶器，突如其来的美妙让阿尔必须紧紧咬着牙关才能忍住欲破出口的哼声，他抓住了对方被忽略的下体，用拇指堵住顶端不停渗出预射液的小孔，稍稍掀起外侧薄皮并且开始打转似的戏弄揉捏着里头细嫩的软肉，他想要狠狠地操弄他丶弄坏他丶让他用着象徵高傲而优美的口音破碎的喊出自己的名字，他想要让亚瑟沉溺於自己，想让他的身体充满着自己的味道，这些念头让他更加卖力的套弄着手中的性器  
就快了…

再几下近乎狠戾的撞击着亚瑟的前列腺後，阿尔的视线闪过了大片的白光，一阵曼妙的紧缩使他瞬间在亚瑟体内释放，高潮的馀韵让他无声的喘气，而被束缚住的亚瑟只能无助的发颤，紧咬着唇瓣在阿尔的手中达到高潮

年轻的超级大国惊讶於自己从未有过的大量而长时的射精，他感觉到肾上腺素逐渐消退而归於平静，因为精力大量的消耗导致膝盖不自主的发颤，他终於停止了在亚瑟体内驰骋的动作，毫无骨气的任由自己的身体压向仍被绑住的亚瑟，高大的身形几乎覆盖住将较为娇小的国家意识  
而就在阿尔眷恋的趴在亚瑟身上时，他很快地再次感受到了来自体内的战栗，但因为过於疲惫，他完全无法抑制这令他不太愉快的二次射精，逼不得以的只能选择再度释放在已经充满着他精液的穴道  
「shit」阿尔低声咒骂，却仍没有恢复足够的力气，他只能静静地等待自己这次的释放结束，饱受凌虐的穴口现在变得黏稠而湿润，阿尔烦恼的哼了几声，尽管十分不情愿，他仍然强迫自己离开亚瑟体内，而仅仅是这样的动作却又让他的欲望又有抬头的趋势，他再度确认时间，在发现这场激烈的情爱不过花了五分钟的时间後几乎大笑出声，他思考着如果亚瑟是处於清醒状态的话，这场戏码或许就能持续地更久

但显然这些都只是假设，看来亚瑟在短时间内是不会完全的恢复意识，阿尔哀叹着自己在正常状况下和他做爱的可能性，可以确定机率几乎等於零，法兰西斯仍然没有回播，就连一封简讯也尚未收到，这就意味着他还不知道亚瑟酒醉的状况，但他不能冒着被法兰西斯抓到的风险，虽然法/国/人对亚瑟明面上总是表露出不满，但他知道法兰西斯对亚瑟强烈的独占欲，他无法预测当法兰西斯得知亚瑟被他强||暴後会有怎样的反应，不过，光是这个念头就会足以让那个法/国/人心生厌恶，他当然不是害怕他们其中之一，但别人会怎麽想？一个英雄玷污了自己的兄长……呃…年纪足以当上他曾曾…曾祖父的兄长，他不想要受千夫所指，这个世界不会允许这样逾矩的行为，而他也不应该让它发生，他必须要想出解决的办法。


End file.
